Wilting Rose
by BlackThornedHeart
Summary: During and post Girl in the Fireplace . Rose saw The Doctor kiss Madam De Pompadour and went in to a deep depression. The Doctor bringing the Madam aboard didn't help. Can he make her stay? Has he lost her forever? Some chapters are kind of short .
1. Chapter 1

Wilting Rose.

By

BlackThornedHeart

**DPOV**

I watched shocked to my core as the words left her lips she wanted to leave me after every thing that happened, telling her my past- my people and what I did to them, and the regeneration I thought she had excepted it. But I don't know any more she wants to leave over a mild temporal disruption with Madam De Pompadour I thought she needed a female companion that could understand her. Obviously she didn't see it that way. "I...I need to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S first be for she can move out of the vortex" I unwillingly stuttered out.

-BACK TIME SKIP-

**RTPOV**

I watched as she kissed him and rather then pushing her off he _kissed her_ _back_. My heart shattered at my feet and died. Mickie then came back for me

"Come on Rose The Doctor will be fine"-a little more then fine seeing as he is sucking face with Madam De Pompadour I thought bitterly- "So don't worry now come on" He excitedly said.

" I...I'm coming" My voice thick and weak with the tears I unknowingly shed. "Um..Rose are you okay?" He timidly asked "What did the cradlerobber **(A/N AND WHO KNOWS THIS ONE?)** do this time?"

" Nothing lets go."

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	2. Chapter 2

Wilting Rose.

By

BlackThornedHeart

**Previously... I watched as she kissed him and rather then pushing her off he **_**kissed her**__**back**_**. My heart shattered at my feet and died. Mickie then came back for me **

"**Come on Rose The Doctor will be fine"-a little more then fine seeing as he is sucking face with Madam De Pompadour I thought bitterly- "So don't worry now come on" He excitedly said. **

" **I...I'm coming" My voice thick and weak with the tears I unknowingly shed. "Um..Rose are you okay?" He timidly asked "What did the cradlerobber **(A/N AND WHO KNOWS THIS ONE?)** do this time?" **

" **Nothing lets go." **^^^^^^Continuing... ^^^^^^

**MPOV**

I watched Rose slowly broke before forcing myself to speak adding as much excitement as I could with out her suspecting me to have seen her have a brake down.

"Come on Rose The Doctor will be fine"-unless that damn alien is why your in tears- "So don't worry now come on." I said trying not to lose the mask of not knowing.

"I...I'm coming" Her voice thick with her own tears and heartbreak. I wanted to hold her and let her purge her pain out of her system but I'm the ex-boyfriend so that would be weird for her.

"Um.. Rose are you okay?" I timidly with a hint of knowing in my voice. "What did the cradlerobber do this time?" I swear Old big ears would have never done half the things this one does- like the Madam- I knew he cared this one I'm not to sure.

"Nothing lets go." The pain not leaving her voice but knowing that she wants to forget I let it slide.

"Okay well then lets get going I want to see what makes the droids tick-That was a bad joke but it could have been worse" Her nearly smiling face looked back at me "Or not."

"It was fine Mick I'm just not in the best of moods"-That's an under statement if I've ever heard one- "I think I might be starting"-That's bad vary bad not for me for The Doc and The Madam and that means he doesn't need my revenge- "And you know what that means-"

"Yes a army of chocolate" I replied cutting her off. Then looking at her face I began to laugh.

"Um.. Mickie look behind you." She said in a slightly wary voice that began to shake towards the end. Turning expecting to see The Doc I began to glare but it wasn't The Doctor that met my stare but the blank holes of three clockwork droids. That had weapons at the ready.

"Rose? What do we do?" I stuttered to her trying not to tell her how scared I truly am.

"We...We um we run... Now!" She also stuttered out being a bit stronger at the end though.

"Um Rose that's not really possible right now." I yell to her seeing two more clockwork droids joining the mix.

"The corridor to to our left take it and run... Now!" Well at least one of us has a plan cause I got nothing.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the long hallway-or at least began to before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision began to fade the last thing I heard was Rose yelling my name.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	3. Chapter 3

Wilting Rose.

By

BlackThornedHeart

Okay I know that this is a little late but my computer crashed and I had to get the money together to get it fixed and that took forever. And as you know I don't own Doctor Who if I did Nine would have stuck around for at least another season. and Ten and Rose would have gotten together. Okay the amount of reviews dictates how soon and how long it will be until I update so it's up to you and as always flames will be be fed to my pet phoenix.

**Last time on The Wilting Rose...**

"**The corridor to to our left take it and run... Now!" Well at least one of us has a plan cause I got nothing.**

**I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the long hallway-or at least began to before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision going dark the last thing I heard was Rose yelling my name.**

_**RTPOV.**_

The fog slowly faded from the ruses of my my mind and leave behind disturbing clarity that rocked me to my bones and caused fear to bloom in my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and begun to lift my arms to hopefully rub the steadily increasing pain out of my temples only to see -or rather feel- that I was shackled to -what appeared to be- a large medical table the only difference was the factor of this table was sitting up and had mid-evil like shackles. Mickie was still knocked out on the table beside mine. The slight rise and fall of his chest being the only hint of him being alive. A young girl was strapped across from me and appeared to be about fourteen, with shoulder length wavy blond hair that had red and purple streaks that almost appeared...natural, was strapped on a medical table nearly identical to the ones that Mickie and I are on the only noticeable difference is the cuffs on her table seemed to be thicker and stronger like she was a wild beast that if released could destroy them. The girl released a small almost inaudible moan and began to stir as if waking up " Hay little girl you need to-" The words I was about to say caught in my throat as I saw a clockwork droid telaport in and inject the girl with a vile of green stuff that kind of reminded me of lime Kool Aid. Though I don't think that's what it was seeing as she went limp in the shackles and her breathing became slow and nearly undetectable. From the angle I was looking at her she appeared to be in a chemical induced coma. The droid then turned and injected me with the same chemical cocktail that it had injected the girl with. A deep pain set in my bones and caused black spots to cloud my vision. I could hear everything that happened around me but I couldn't move or speak it was like I was trapped in my own body.

_**?POV.**_

The darling flower of the Doctor lay on the medical table trapped within the ruses her mind. Poetic really he destroyed himself trying to stop the Bad Wolf from killing her when in reality she was the only reason that the now wilting Rose was still alive today and by going after the Madam he is making her destroy her precious flower. Almost makes me pity the Time Lord but looking at the condition of the girl be for me I can't bring myself to pity him every time he helps one person he destroys another and for the first time since Sara Jane he needed no help from me. I just want him to fix Cecilia and Karalin from their entrapment and the only way to do that was to ensnare his flower and make sure she got the same treatment as my lover and her sister in all but blood. The Doctor was wrong contrary to popular belief he is not the last Time Lord nor is his TARDIS the last one yes they are both one of the last but not the last Karalin is a Time Lord as well as Cecilia and I are. Karalin is known as The Huntress and is quite well known being the daughter of Rassilon and the Princess of a neighboring planet that consists nearly completely of Ice as well as owning a fully functioning TARDIS. Cecilia is known as The Sorceress and is the sister of the Doctor that he believes to be dead with the rest of Gallifray. And I am not saying who I am even if this is my own head there is one reason I have a alliance with the one that did this to them and that reason is strictly because she after The Doctor does what she wants can reverse it the flower was a back up plan in case she refuses and I have to have The Doctor fix them strictly as a last resort though. I shook myself from my thoughts and told the Droids in a loud commanding voice "Take the girls off the tables and swap them with the reprogrammable flesh clones and make sure they are identical in every way, Got it? Move!" I didn't mean to yell at the end but the blank stares that they had made me want to shoot them with my laser screwdriver _**(Who ever can correctly guess who it is get a shout out in the next chapter) **_until it burst into flames or just plane out died. Though I don't think it would be much of a loss to anyone except the boss -though I don't know why she would keep them around I hate them- who seems to love them -one again no clue why someone would love them damn things and if you can't tell I hate them.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


End file.
